ican'tbreathe
by DISC JOCKEY DJ
Summary: Does Carly get a life changing diagnosis and will some test results get mixed around? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day for Carly shay but at about 9:00 AM Carly was having difficulties breathing and was rushed to the hospital. In the ER Carly shay was given an oxygen mask to help her breathe. After the mask was put on a thought ran across her mind thinking she was gonna die and said to herself that only critically ill patients are forced to wear an oxygen mask and that she was one of them. X-rays showed a benign tumor in her lungs witch needed to be removed. Before being wheeled back to the OR Carly shay asked the nurse if she could call Freddie Benson and have him come down to see her. While Carly was on the phone the dr came in as he got Carly's tests mixed up with another Carly shay who had just died due to surgery complications and said Carly, once you are done talking on the phone I have some bad news to deliver.

Ok, Carly said to the dr. All right Freddie I have to go now. The dr has some news for me. See you soon. All right Carly, I was just informed by a lab technician that I grabbed the wrong tests. Apparently there is another person named Carly shay here. She was the one who had the benign tumor. After surgery Carly died of complications. I'm so sorry about that said Carly. I am too said the doc. Now your real tests show that you have stage one lung cancer. No surgery is needed but we will have to begin chemo therapy to get you on the road to recovery. Freddie Benson was standing outside the room and heard all of this. He couldn't believe this. The girl he had a crush on has cancer. A thought ran across Carly's mind; Why does this has to be me?

Carly's POV.

Do I want to have cancer? No I don't

Will I wear the oxygen mask? Yes I will.

Will I wear the gown if I get one? Yes. Maybe just maybe I will take a selfie of me wearing the gown and the oxygen mask.

Freddie's POV.

Did this have to happen to Carly? No it didn't. This shouldn't happen to anyone.

Will Carly shay survive? I think she will pull through.

All right Carly we are gonna transfer you to the PICU where we are going to begin your treatments. An oxygen mask will be available if you need it. The switch to activate it will be easy to reach and turn on. We are also gonna have you put on a gown so your clothes don't get dirty.

Chapter 2 soon :)


	2. Chapter 2: The journey begins

Once Carly was situated in her room the doctors got Carly hooked up to chemo therapy and listed side effects such as hair loss and nausea. After the doctors left Carly grabbed the remote and found the TV on a channel called MVTV(Music Video television)and saw it playing More than words by Extreme. After a couple seconds the song ended and you got lucky by Tom petty and the heart-breakers came on. After a couple seconds Carly turned off the TV and threw the remote at the wall witch caused Freddie to say Carly, Calm down it's just a song that means nothing. It's not like Tom petty is saying Carly you got lucky that you got cancer. Carly calmed down after that.

A few hours later Freddie wanted to see if Carly could go for a walk around the hospital to witch the doctors replied with yes but be careful. However, when Freddie tried to get Carly out of bed she was too weak to get out because of the chemo.

A couple days later Carly was in remission and declared cancer free.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone and Back

After Carly was declared cancer free she was released from the hospital. Carly was now happy to enjoy a normal life again but how long will it last? Carly shay enjoyed every moment of life but two months after being declared cancer free Carly shay was awoken by difficulties breathing and abdominal pain. At the hospital she learns her cancer is at stage three and that it had spread to her appendix and needed to be removed. Carly was devastated by this. The cancer she thought had gone away had returned. The doctors told Carly that her appendix had to be removed or otherwise it would rupture. Carly told Freddie what was going on and had him come down. Carly and Freddie talked before Carly was wheeled away to the OR for surgery. During the surgery they checked on the tumor to see if they could remove it but they couldn't. After the surgery was over Carly shay was transferred to the Intensive Care Unit to recover. While Freddie was sitting next to an unconscious Carly he noticed Carly putting her hand on the oxygen mask trying to take it off but Freddie stopped her. Carly then said Freddie, what is this thing on my face. It is clear and blowing air at me.

Freddie then said That's your oxygen mask Carly. It is helping you breathe right now so you have to leave it on. Carly then said Ok. About four hours later Carly then found out her cancer had advanced to stage four and had spread to her liver kidneys part of her brain and compromised her immune system to the point that she was no longer able to get out of bed and stand without Freddie's help. The doctor came in and told Carly shay that the end was near and that hospice care was the best route to go since the doctors had done everything they could. Carly was reluctant to do hospice care but caved. All the doctors could do now was make Carly shay as comfortable as possible until she takes her last breathe.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking a turn for the worst

In the middle of the night Carly shay was awoken with an inability to breathe so the doctor came in and told Carly that she had to be intubated in order to breathe which freaked Carly out. The doctor then proceded to insert the sedative into Carly's IV then used an ambu-bag to breathe for Carly shay. After Carly was asleep the dr put the breathing tube down her throat and then attached the oxygen supply to it. At around midnight Freddie noticed Carly moving her hand then noticed that Carly had removed her ventilator which caused machines to start beeping and doctors rushing into Carly's room to try to reintubate Carly. After that fiasco Carly was sound asleep and breathing comfortably again.

At around 7:00 AM Carly shay woke up and tried to talk to Freddie but couldn't due to the stupid ventilator. The doctor came in and gave Carly a pad of paper so she could talk to Freddie along with things to do. Carly was extubated at around 9:00 AM. The next day Carly said she felt a little bit better and was able to walk with Freddie inside the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: My last breath

At around 10:00 AM after Carly and Freddie returned from their walk the dr told them that it was time time to say goodbye to Carly shay as he expects Carly to take her last breathe anytime. Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby and friends from ridgeway highschool came to say goodbye to Carly shay. Carly Freddie and Sam made that day memorable by doing what they think is gonna be the last iCarly webcast.

I'm Carly and i'm Sam the girls both said in unison. Now you maybe wondering why we are in a hospital room said Carly. It is because I have stage four lung cancer an am gonna die soon so this webcast maybe it. During the webcast their pshyco fan Mandy Valdez came out of a coma a couple weeks ago and came into Carly's room wearing an oxygen mask just like Carly shay was wearing. Mandy and Carly both showed off their oxygen masks which then inspired Sam and Freddie to do the same. Freddie got the camera set up on a tripod to film then all four of them huddled together and took a selfie with a digital camera. After that Carly and Sam then said in unison and that was iCarly!

After that Sam left for home but Freddy and Mandy stayed and the three watched old iCarly's together. At around 5:00 PM Carly shay said her last words. Freddie you were always a good friend of mine and were always therr for me. I hope to see you in heaven. Mandy, you may be pshyco but I love you too. Maybe just maybe I will get thrown into an insane asylum in heaven and me and you will be reunited again. Freddie and Mandy then said awww! That means a lot to me. Mandy did turn on the TV and found it on MVTV playing last kiss by Pearl Jam. Carly and Freddie did one final kiss then thirty seconds later Carly shay took her last breath with Freddie and Mandy at her bedside and passed away.


	6. Chapter 6: The funeral

Carly shay's funeral was a sad day for Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Carly's mom and dad,(Mrs colonial shay and Mr Colonial shay) and Spencer and Carly's grandad. Since Carly's dad was a millitary troop she was allowed to be burried at Seattle Army and army relatives cemetary. Carly shay was twenty years old.

And that's it. Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
